Touches of our worlds
by Elisa Nataly
Summary: AU. Hige and Kiba are brothers. Tsume and Toboe are brothers. All 4 are thieves, but that might just change when Hige meets Blue, and all four are forced to deal with her abusive guardian, Darcia. H/B plus BrotherlyLuff. Chapter 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

Touches Of Our Worlds

By: Elisa Nataly

Kiba glared at his 'best friend' as he jabbed a tiny key into the gray cash register sitting lonely on the brown desk. Kiba knew they needed the money, but to be stealing from the old lady who had let them stay at her hotel for _free _, seemed pretty low. Lower than low. The lowest they had ever been.

"Tsume. This isn't right, we can steal from somewhere else" Yes, it wasn't much better, but Kiba still had a bit of honor, and he was against taking away from an old, lonely woman.

"Damn, Kiba, what does it matter?" Tsume wasted no time in taking the bigger bills and stuffing them in his pockets. It wasn't like he _wanted _to steal from the old woman, he just couldn't afford to think about it.

"It matters because she _fed _us. She cared about us, Tsume, she-"

"Alright!" Tsume shouted, but not too loud that someone would hear. "Look Kiba, we'll just take 20's. Just 100 dollars to get by this week"

Kiba frowned, but nodded. 100 dollars wasn't much to a hotel owner, and anyway, she had foolishly trusted them and it _was _easier to steal from her. His conscience would kill him for the next week, but at least they wouldn't go hungry.

Tsume took all the 20 dollar bills and turned to the shorter boy.

"We gotta leave now" He muttered as he looked at the red glow of numbers coming from the clock on the desk. 1:30 a.m.

"I mean, If we don't, we'll get caught and you know it"

"Just drop it Tsume" Kiba growled, knowing that Tsume just didn't want to feel guilty about what they were doing.

"Fine, whatever." Tsume started walking away, heading for the door of the small office they had been in. Kiba followed but when Tsume started walking towards the exit of the old hotel, the younger boy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you forgetting something?"

Tsume turned around, seemingly shocked.

"The idiots?"

Tsume suddenly smirked as he remembered what Kiba was talking about.

"Can't we just leave them?" Kiba smirked too, knowing that Tsume didn't mean it. "It _would _mean more money for us."

"Yeah" Tsume agreed, looking up the stairs. "We'd have more food with your brother gone"

"And less whining with yours gone"

Tsume finally shrugged as he remembered they needed to leave.

"Who would we make fun of though?"

Kiba nodded. "You're right" He, too, realized the more time they spent talking, the more the chance they'd get caught. "I'll go up and get them"

Upstairs, in room 234, Toboe sighed as he turned and tossed in the hard bed. He was trying to get comfortable but also knew they would be leaving soon. Maybe that's why he couldn't sleep. He felt bad that they'd yet again have to betray someone. It had always been hard, but he'd follow his brother, Kiba and Hige anywhere. They were the only family he had.

Toboe was wondering if they'd ever find a stable place to live when the door creaked and Kiba, the 'leader' of their little 'gang' entered. He was wearing his regular jeans, white shirt and jacket. He seemed anxious to get out, which meant they had already taken the money.

"Toboe? Hige?" He whispered as he walked in. He glared at Hige as he saw that the boy's backpack was not packed at all. His things were all over the floor, Toboe on the other hand had his backpack next to his chest, obviously ready for whenever they had to leave.

Poor kid, Kiba thought, the 11 year old definitely deserved better than the life Tsume and Kiba had chosen for them. Hell, even Hige, who was older than Toboe deserved better. He hadn't asked to live in the streets. No, that was a choice that the two older best friends had chosen. The younger boys had simply followed, blindly.

"Kiba, are we leaving now?"

Kiba turned to the youngest boy and nodded. "Yes, hurry" At the confirmation, Toboe quickly got up, and started fixing the bed he had been on.

The black haired boy turned to his brother and started to shake him. "Hey, Hige! Let's go!"

Hige, the brown haired 16 year old groaned as he pushed Kiba's hand away. "Ahm awai"

"What did he say?" Toboe asked as he grabbed his friend's backpack and tried desperately to stuff everything that had been scattered on the floor.

"I think he said he's awake" Unconvinced, Kiba shook harder. ""We have to go _now_"

"Yeh" Hige muttered, lifting himself up a little.

"Was the hurry? I'm sleep"

"It's almost 2, remember the old lady gets up every 4 hours to take meds? We have to go"

"Where's Tsume?" Hige suddenly asked, getting up and grabbing his shoes. He had slept in his clothes, knowing he'd have no chance to change.

Toboe looked up at the older boy and shook his head. "Waiting for us, Hige. Do you ever LISTEN to the plans?"

"Yes!" Hige yelled but suddenly fell back on to the bed. "You guys said we weren't leaving till ...grandma"

_________________________

Blip. Blip. Blip. Blip.

You lose.

gold earned: 3

Blue, the young, pretty female glared at her cell phone screen. She had been playing a stupid golf game for the past 20 minutes and had yet to pass level one.

"stupid game" She muttered as she closed her white contraption and focused on the store fridges. Her 'dear' guardian owned a small store in the middle of nowhere and everyday he put her to work. It wouldn't be so bad if actual customers came to visit, but only the local neighbors knew about the small store and sometimes days would pass without a single customer. She usually had a tiny TV. by her side but her it had broken 2 days ago. Now, standing in the tiny cubicle, glaring at the cash register, she looked around.

The store, for the record, shouldn't have been called a store at all. It was a four wall room with one ice cream fridge, one soda machine and 4 shelves. 2 filled with candy, chips, and instant ramen soup. The other two with (used) plates, laundry soap, body soap, shampoo, toilet paper and "girl" stuff. Oh and of course, a nice little bathroom was in the corner. She hated it.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with no TV!" She yelled and walked towards the open entrance. The store, underneath her actual house, was in the middle of ruins. Her neighboring house was made of stone and she couldn't believe actual people lived inside. She lived on a hill, if she walked up, she'd find fancy houses and another, bigger store. If she went down she'd find houses just like hers and if she went farther down she'd find actual streets, and taxis and buses willing to set her free.

She couldn't leave though, no, she had no money. Oh but how she dreamed of the day she'd run down the hill-street and get on a bus and just...go.

Not today though.

She started for the ice-cream fridge and was about to get a popsicle when she heard the annoying bell of the door swinging open.

'Great' She thought, expecting either the young man from up the hill who had stood her up, or the young man from down the street who hated her because she hadn't been willing to go to a dance with him.

Then again, it could be the boy from across the street who always bought instant ramen. Or the old lady with 3 pregnant cats, or the woman who always bought popcorn, or a worker from down the street, or the mailman, or the man who brought them gallons of water, or...

She turned her head and saw someone she'd never seen before. A guy. No, 2, 3...4?

_To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Touches Of Our Worlds

Chapter 2

By: Elisa Nataly**  
**

Blue stared at the 4 boys crowding the door of the mini store. They were all so...new. She couldn't help but notice the one with wild light brown hair as he stared at her with wide eyes and a stupid grin. What exactly was he _staring _at? By the look on the youngest boys face, it was nothing knew.

The other, taller, and most likely older boys, didn't even look at her. She, however, was completely mesmerized. The tallest one, with white hair was wearing dark sunglasses and he definitely reminded her of a dark, handsome, mysterious stranger. The other boy who hadn't looked at her was wearing a dark jacket over a white shirt and some tennis shoes. He was amazingly handsome.

Still, the one that intrigued her the most, was the stupid looking one with the strange necklace around his neck. Could it really be that he was looking at _her? _

She suddenly shook her head as she remembered where she was and _who_ she was. "Never seen you guys 'round here before" She tried to calm her quivering voice and went back behind the counter. The youngest boy was already busy looking at the candy while the two older boys went over to the soda machine. The other boy, the one with the necklace, made his way over to the counter.

"Yeah, we just got here..." He smiled at her and tapped his fingers on the clear counter, pointing to some cigarettes. "Yeah, I want those ones"

She quirked a brow at him, thinking that he was about her age. Was he flirting with her? Could it be...no, of course not. He'd just asked for cigarettes.

"Sorry but you seem kinda young..."

"Really? Me?" His grinned widened. "I have an I.D."

Blue blushed, was it her imagination, or had he gotten closer to her face. "Is it fake?" She finally managed to ask as she stepped back from the counter.

"Yeah" He admitted, laughing. "I'm Hige..."

"I'm Blue"

"I'm Toboe"

Hige and Blue both turned their head simultaneously to see Toboe grinning at them and holding 2 bags of potato chips and a sucker in his hands.

"So, can I pay for these or are you guys gonna keep on flirting?"

Both teenagers flushed, while Toboe's grin grew, but quickly faded when the older boy pushed him aside.

"Man, you are like, a babe _repellant_" He grumbled, crossed his arms, and leaned on the wall. Blue just stood numb. Sad as it was, this was the most human interaction she'd had in a long time and she was weary to have him stop talking to her.

"Oh um" She turned to Toboe. "That'll be $5.25"

Toboe suddenly turned to the older boy and stretch his hand out. "Hey, Hige, remember how you owe me 10 dollars?"

Hige looked surprised for a split second and then full on glared at the younger boy, reaching to his back pocket. "Man, you little punk, you better give me some of that food" He grumbled, handing Blue a 20 dollar bill. She stared at it for a little longer than either boy would have liked, so Hige snatched it away.

"What?" He asked loudly, but not loud enough to draw the attention of Kiba and Tsume who were still 'discussing' something by the soda machine. "Is something _wrong _with it?"

"No!" Blue yelled, drawing the _full _attention of all boys. "Of course not!" She snatched the 20 dollar bill back and smiled.

"I'm sorry, It's just that this 20 dollar bill came from here originally" When she saw the look of confusion coming from the closest boys, and the glares from the other two, she went on. "I mean, It's been here before. You see, I mark every bill that I get paid with, with this little blue marker on the tip"

She pointed to the tip of the bill, where Hige and Toboe could clearly see the blue mark.

"Just to see if any of them would ever come back, this is the first time it's happened!" She shrugged as she saw the 'whatever' looks coming from all boys. Not willing to let them know just how small her world was, she turned to the cash register and pulled out their change.

"Here you go, 14.75 is your change" She muttered, handing the money to Hige and putting the food in a small plastic bag and handing it to Toboe.

"Well, I guess we should go" Toboe whispered to Hige, looking over to Tsume and Kiba.

"Yeah...I guess" Hige turned to Blue, she was honestly the prettiest girl he'd seen in a long time, but he had no hope for getting to know her better. He looked over to Tsume and Kiba.

"hey, you guys gonna get anything or just stand around looking like idiots?"

Both boys glared at him but made their way over to her. The first thing she noticed was that they both smelled very...good.

She looked at the two bottles of coke infront of her and smiled. "That'll be 4.50"

Kiba quirked a brow and looked at her up and down as he handed her 4 one dollar bills and 2 quarters. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?" While she had been friendly to Toboe and Hige, finding them kind of charming, she was cautious with these two.

Tsume lifted up his sunglasses so he could take a better look, Blue thought it was at her, but he was looking behind her.

"Where does that door go to?"

Her eyes widened as she turned around to see the door he was pointing out. She knew it was there, of course, but she needed time to think of something to say. She didn't want to admit that the door led to her small bedroom and that inside was a staircase leading to Darcia's house.

"A utility closet of course" She answered as earnestly as she could muster.

Kiba nodded and then smirked at Tsume, Blue, of course caught all this and made a mental note to double lock the main door to the store.

"Let's go" Kiba ordered and as fast and as unexpected as they'd come, they were gone.

Blue sighed, wondering if she could close early today, she walked over to the counters and quickly grabbed a piece of gum. She was about to unwrap it when someone came running into the store. Hige.

"Listen" He said, out of breath. "There's this spuma party tonight at 8:00" He walked up closer to her. "It's no big deal but I got invited and got told to tell everyone about it" He grinned as he started out backwards. "It's not far from here, you're probably going anyway..."

Her heart suddenly started beating faster. Could he be inviting her out of this hell hole? No...she couldn't go. She'd get caught. She wasn't supposed to leave...

"So I was thinking we should go together. I'll be here later anyway" He finished,reaching the door.

"...Well,"

"Think about it, I'll be back later"

She smiled as he left for the second time, yeah maybe she would go.

_'Wait, what IS a spuma party?'_

* * *

"What do you _mean _we're leaving?" Hige frowned at his older brother as he realized what was going on. "You said we'd stay 2 nights so we could rest"

Kiba sighed, looking down at his shoes. He, himself didn't feel quite like leaving, but there way nothing in this town. They were staying in a dumpy hotel that was charging them too much. They couldn't stay another 2 nights.

"It's not my choice" he finally muttered, hoping that Tsume was having better luck with Toboe. The youngest boy had wanted to stay a bit longer aswell.

"What do you mean? Kiba, Of course it is. You make the decisions"

'yeah right' Kiba thought angrily, thinking that it had been Tsume's idea to leave.

"And what about that little store, I thought you guys were planning on-"

"There's nothing worth taking. You guys said that there wasn't alot of money when she gave you change, and it's just not worth it" Kiba thought about the girl who had been working in the store, she had been wearing a white tank top and blue jeans. She would have seemed almost perfectly normal to anyone else, but he could see her fake confidence. He had seen it in her eyes. Not to mention the bruises he'd noticed on her wrist when he'd paid her.

"Well, wait!" Hige tried thinking of a good excuse to have them stay, luckily Tsume and Toboe walked in just then, Tsume with a a huge smirk on his face.

"Great news, Kiba, seems like little miss. Cashier girl lives with the richest man in this dumpy little town"

"What?"

"Blue?"

Tsume turned to Kiba and Hige, who had asked the questions. "Toboe here" He patted the younger boy on the head and quickly went on. "was talking to some dumpy kids and they happened to mention that while Cashier girl works all day, her father happens to own not only _that _store, but also one up the street in the 'rich' neighborhood and the one right beneath it."

"But" Kiba frowned and tapped his fingers on his forehead. "We went to both those stores, they were just as small"

"_Yes" _Tsume agreed. "but the bottom one is in a busier part of town, more people visit. The one above happens to be in the 'rich' part of town. It's a nice profit they make and the reason we didn't see much of it is because every 5 hours a hired help goes to the stores, picks up the money and takes it to the guy's house. Darcia or something. It's right above Cashier girl's store"

Hige had been trying to pay attention to Tsume and the new information they'd just found out, but it didn't make sense that someone would put 3 stores so close together, and why would someone take the money out of the cash registers every five hours? It made no sense.

"Well, how do you know it's true?" He asked, wondering if the recent development was really a good thing.

"I'm not...we're going to have to check it out. Tonight"

_To be continued..._

_Note: Check Profile too see art for this Chapter.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Touches Of Our Worlds

Chapter 3

By: Elisa Nataly

Immediately Hige wanted to protest. He had a date…'thing' tonight. He wanted to impress the girl, not rob her store. He guessed he'd never really thought about the people they stole from, but then, he'd never seen such blue eyes.

However, you just don't say no to someone like Tsume, you simply nod, smile and pretend he is absolutely right. Ingenious, even. Well, maybe his plans _were _a little ingenious.

"Well what are we supposed to do, it's not like those stores are open or anything…"

3 pairs of eyes turned to him, and he realized how stupid his comment may have seemed. Boys and Girls, when robbing a store, your best bet is to do it when it's dark.

"I mean, yeah, yeah, I'm all for it. Toboe and I will team up and check it out" He had never take initiative on any 'job' before, so it wasn't hard for the other boys to realize something was up. Toboe knew Hige had liked that pretty girl at the store, but a glare from Hige made him positive that he shouldn't mention it.

"Or" Kiba looked at Tsume. They talked without words, and they definitely both agreed with whatever Kiba was about to propose. "I can go with you, Hige, and Tsume and Toboe can team up"

Ugh. Of all times to feel protective…

It was usually Hige looking out for the 'runt' of the group, and the older boys planning their strategy, so if he said the right words, if he quirked his eyebrow the right way, he might just be able to change their minds.

"I want to go with Hige" --Or that could happen. Way to go, Sparky, Hige thought at Toboe's demand.

"I…I mean…" Toboe was never one to suggest anything, or argue with a plan, but he knew Hige, for whatever reason, wanted _him _to be his partner this time. Hige was his brother, even if there was no blood connecting them as such, they just were. Toboe had the heart to help if he could.

"I think If we cover the main store, we might even be able to sneak into the house, we're quieter than you two."

It was a truth no one could deny. While Hige and Toboe goofed around with each other, when it came to a job, they both stayed quiet. Kiba and Tsume, on the other hand, while both agile, smart and determined, disagreed too much to ever be truly 'quiet'.

"You've go a point little brother." Tsume pondered as he looked at his watch. 7:45. The smartest thing to do, of course, would be to wait at least 3 more hours.

"Alright. Its settled as such." Kiba nodded, and went on. " You two will take the main store, just poke around some, don't do anything stupid. Tsume and I will check out the other two stores, check if we can find anything on this interesting new development"

"Cool!" Hige beamed at Toboe, making a mental note to thank the kid later. He had told Blue that party was at 8, it gave him a couple of hours before he had to get his hands dirty.

"So, anyway Toboe and I will just mosey on out…"

"No, wait" Tsume knew there was something wrong in this picture, he wasn't sure what, but it's not like he wouldn't figure it out.

"We're not going out till 10, that way we'll check out the streets, and then later we'll go in. It's too early to go anywhere right now"

"Yes but, we're going to…" Of all the times for his brain to freeze on him. He would have said party, but Toboe was too young for that, and it's not like grabbing a soda would take them 3 hours.

"Go see a movie" Phew, when did the kid get so smart? Toboe quickly thought of the movie theatre he'd seen when they'd scoured the town. It had been old, and he wasn't sure if it was still in business, but it was definitely better than whatever lie Hige would have come up with.

"Why? We're going to be up late, we should rest" Kiba answered, not doubting that Toboe would lie about a movie, but still being uneasy about the idea. He wished it wasn't like this. He wished they could stop living like this so they could, indeed, enjoy a movie at night, and maybe one day that'd be them. Right now it wasn't.

"Kiba's right. You two are not going out."

Hige frowned, it was never cool when he was told what to do, and for some reason, tonight seemed to irritate him more than it normally would. He couldn't help wonder if it had anything to do with Blue eyes.

"Well…I don't know about you Toboe, but I'm thinking we need a break before we go gung ho on a house." When the younger boy shrugged, Hige nudged him slightly.

"Oh, I mean…yeah, I mean a movie is relaxing. I really don't see a problem. I'm thinking we should go out." He looked up at his brother with a sweet smile and wide eyes. Obviously tortured over the answer.

Tsume wasn't a soft man. No, he definitely wasn't caring or kind. He didn't care about innocent faces and begging eyes.

"…Do whatever you want" But he wasn't heartless, either.

----------------------

"So now can you tell me why you were practically begging to come out?"

" I wasn't begging. Men don't beg Toboe"

"Well then I guess you won't mind if we go back…"

Hige frowned and grabbed Toboe in a headlock. "Don't patronize me dude, I know 21 point 5 ways to kill a person"

Toboe pushed the older boy off and smirked as he realized where they were headed. Of course. He had a feeling it was about the girl…Hige was never going to change. Couldn't stay away from long legs and short skirts.

"You do know we're eventually going to rob this girl, right?"

"…"

The younger boy looked up at Hige's serious face. It was a rare look indeed.

"Look bro, I know. I do…but let's forget that for tonight, okay?"

It was 8:21 when they finally made it to Blue's store, and when the door was closed and the lights were off, his heart sank. Part of it was that he'd liked her instantly. The other feeling was sympathy. She had seemed really lonely.

"Well…I guess she just wasn't in to you. I think it's that shirt you're wearing. It gives a bad impression."

"It's a white t- shirt Toboe"

"Maybe it offended her"

"Why would my shirt _offend _her?"

Toboe grinned, looking down at the side of the store, where a patch of flowers had been planted.

"Maybe it's her least favorite color. Maybe her favorite color is red"

Hige groaned and let his head hit the first door, which was aluminum. He would have been able to see inside if it wasn't for the second door, behind the first, which was wood.

"Have I ever told you I hate wood?"

"Nope, this is new information. I'll have to write it down in my 'Information on Hige booklet'"

Hige had an urge to knock, but felt stupid doing so, so he merely stayed put, with his head still leaning on the door.

"You don't have one"

"Yes I do. Like I know you're secretly allergic to milk"

"…" His head stayed put, but his eyes glared at Toboe's direction.

"I don't know you"

Toboe laughed, not realizing that on the other side of the door, Blue stood frozen. He had come! She wasn't sure what to feel. Nervousness? Excitement? Or the perfect mixture of both?

She _wanted _to come out, She wanted to see them, but she was scared of the consequences her choices would bring. She was afraid to be free, and alive and happy.

"So, what? You wanna leave?" She heard the sweet, yet impatient voice of Toboe. Yes, they _should _leave. They shouldn't come back, she'd just bring them misery.

_Darcia_ would bring them misery.

Her heart, however, wanted them to stay. Even if she could never admit it, that was the truth.

It seemed they had left, because there was no sound for about 10 seconds. Not that long, but when you're used to disappointment, it's enough.

And then there was a knock. Here head said not to answer, her stomach told her not to answer, her right hand, however, disagreed.

"Blue!"

She smiled shyly as she saw them both, surprised at her appearance.

"You rang?"

Toboe rolled his eyes at the two glossy eyed teenagers.

"Technically we knocked" He noted, but was elbowed in the stomach by the elder boy, and he took it as his cue to not talk.

"haha, yes, I guess you did."

"Shall we go?" Hige asked, as she locked the doors and looked at him. She nodded and his smile was completely genuine. He couldn't have faked or stopped the smile that formed on his face.

--------------------

_RingRing _

"Damn. They're not answering." Tsume practically growled out, as he paced the floor of their motel room. It was 9 to 10 and he was irritated by Hige and Toboe's lack or responsibility.

"Calm down" Kiba looked at him with cold, patient eyes. He wasn't worried about the boys, or the job. He knew the four of them put each other first, and along with that, the job came also. They all knew that any mistake could land them all in jail, or they could be separated, they wouldn't risk that.

"Yeah, calm down? Who the hell do you think you are Kiba?" It's not that Tsume wanted to fight, but every other word out of Kiba's mouth irritated him. He wondered how long they could keep their lifestyle up. If it were up to him, it'd be for as long as they could push it, Kiba, on the other hand, wanted to change their lives as soon as possible.

"I'm just saying that they know how important this is"

And with that, Tsume's cell phone rang. Toboe had some excuse about forgetting to turn on the phone after the movie, but they were on their way to check out the store, and that was enough to satisfy Tsume and Kiba both. What they didn't know was that there was no way Toboe would be able to tear Hige away from Blue.

--------------------

The 13 year old wasn't sure what to do. The club was small, dark and filled with foam, and bubbles, he supposed if he were older, or younger, the foam and the loud music, along with the bright colored lights and the dancing would excite him, right now? He wasn't.

Hige and Blue were dancing and laughing, as they had been for the past hour since they'd gotten to the club. He swallowed saliva, and went over. Poking Hige's shoulder casually.

"Hige? A minute of your time?"

The older boy looked at Blue, who nodded and said she'd be getting a drink.

"What's up buddy?" Hige asked happily, and Toboe almost felt guilty about having to tell him.

"Its time. We should go. You can drop Blue off, and then we'll look around the house after she goes to sleep."

Oh. Great. Hige wasn't easily upset, but at the moment, he was. He was having a good time, and he wasn't about to let it go without a fight.

"Toboe…Oh come on"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

Hige begged with his eyes, and Toboe, being Toboe, wouldn't be able to force him into doing something neither really wanted to do.

"Listen Runt, if you let it go, I will owe you. Big time, anything you want till the day I die, you got it"

And who could say no to that? Toboe frowned, and then he shrugged, and then he smiled. Blue was a cool girl, maybe 30 more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Half an hour Hige"

"Haha, alright, alright"

Blue came back with drinks and they all decided to go sit down in the lounge.

"This place is actually pretty cool" She grinned, seeing all the young people. Everyone was laughing, dancing, and goofing around. She'd never imagined being at a place like this.

"Yeah, I think so too" Toboe said, even though he hadn't enjoyed it while being in the middle of the chaos, sitting down and looking at everyone made him realize that it was a moment to enjoy. They wouldn't be here much longer.

"I still can't believe you've never been here before Blue"

She faked her smile and looked down at the drink in her hands. "I guess…well, its 20 minutes away from my house…" It wasn't a very good answer, but to her surprise, the subject was dropped.

"This town is amazing Blue, you're so lucky. I wish…I sometimes wish I lived somewhere just like this" Hige looked at Toboe, who nodded his head, agreeing.

"It's…yeah…it's okay" She shrugged, she was tired and happy, and a beautifully soft song started to play, and she closed her eyes. Just for a second.

_I went to see, the world today, and instead I found the earth…_

She smiled as she felt Hige's hand on her head…slowly moving her so that her head was leaning on his shoulder.

_The soft sweet kisses that flowers bring, the laughing trees who dance with me…_

Her smile widened as he leaned his head on hers.

"Gee, I don't feel like a third wheel at all" Toboe interrupted, followed by a laugh from Hige.

"We're a tricycle" He muttered, and closed his own eyes.

Toboe grinned. Yeah, some tricycle. Looking at the close eyed duo, he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like. To close his eyes. Just for a second. Just resting his eyes.

_To be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Touches Of Our Worlds**

By: Elisa Nataly

While trying to figure out how old Hige is in this fic, I realized I aged Toboe 2 years in two chapter. Haha. Oops. How about he's not 11 or 13. How about he's 12. Yeah. 12 sounds good… I'll change that…eventually XD

* * *

His body suddenly jolted, and he realized he was awake. He realized this wasn't right. 'oh no. no. no. please no'.

Looking at his cell phone to get the time was tempting, but terrifying at the same time. His eyes looked at his surroundings. The party was obviously over. Way over. There was a woman. A rotund woman with curly red hair. She wasn't happy, as was evident by the hands on her hips.

"It's about time, hello? Damnit, hello?" She waved an obnoxious hand across his face.

He looked at his side. His 15 year old "best friend" and the young woman that they had met yesterday. They were both peacefully sleeping, and he was regretting his existence.

"Child, do you hear me?"

He looked up at the woman. "Yes, sorry…I…"

She frowned, and shook her head. This was the problem with owning a club for teenagers, they always got themselves into trouble and then neurotic parents complained about _her_. What a total pain.

"Just wake up your friends and go. We're closed" He saw her grumble something under her breath as she turned to some other teenagers.

"Hige…Hige…Hige!" He shook the older boy, who groggily returned to consciousness.

"Oh please don't go back to sleep!" Toboe pleaded and shook harder.

"I'm awa-y" Came the desperate answer from Hige. All he really wanted to do was fall back asleep, still not realizing their predicament. 'Oh you've got to be kidding me…' Toboe looked over at Blue. He would probably have better luck with her. He shook gently, but spoke loudly. "Blue. Hey Blue, get up!"

The young woman stirred, held onto Hige tighter, before jolting up, much like Toboe had done moments earlier.

"No. Oh my lord, no!" She frantically got up, grabbed her jacket and Toboe worried that she'd start to cry.

"What time is it? Oh no, what time is it?" She repeated, looking for a clock. The young boy took out his phone, ignoring the 26 missed calls and answered the dreaded question.

"Blue…it's 4 in the morning…" he said, thinking that she'd have a breakdown, but to his surprise, she sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought it…" She stopped. She didn't know how she was supposed to react, she wasn't sure what a normal teenager, with a normal parent would do. All she knew was that she was safe. Darcia only cared about keeping her as his slave, but he never went to see her. As long as the store opened at exactly 7:00 in the morning, he wouldn't care. Yes, she was his, but she was worthless.

Hige chose that moment to really wake up. "Please tell me we did not fall asleep" He knew the answer, but he was hoping it was just a horrible nightmare. Or maybe they'd only closed their eyes for a few minutes. Looking at the almost empty club, with messy floors, and a couple of men cleaning up, he knew the answer quite well.

"Hige, oh no, we did! I'm so sorry…"

The young man took the girl's hand and shook his head. "Not your fault, beautiful"

The 12 year old boy shook his head, they were dead meat and Hige was actually trying to comfort Blue, who was obviously not in as much trouble as they were going to be in.

"Hige its four in the morning…" The boys looked at each other, both knowing that this was a mistake, this wasn't supposed to happen this way.

"Right. Let's go"

* * *

They took a taxi to Blue's, nobody saying a word during the seemingly never ending ride. When they got to their destination, Blue gave them an empathic look.

"Would you…would you like to come in?" As soon as she asked, she regretted it, why was she risking so much for these two fools?

Hige gave Toboe a pleading look, while Toboe gave him an equally horrified one.

"Give me two seconds" Hige said, dragging Toboe to the side as she stuck her key into the door.

"Come on…"

"Hige! No! Are you crazy? Do you have a death wish?" Toboe shook his head "Don't answer that, I know you do, but why do you have to drag me along?"

"Cause we're brothers! What's yours is mine, what's mine is yours, what I-"

"We are not brothers!"

"Best friends!"

"Well…" Toboe suddenly smiled. He was forever trying to please Hige, and hearing those words, despite the situation, made him happy. "You mean that?"

Too easy. Hige nodded. "For sure, look, we can totally get away with this…just follow my lead"

Of course following Hige had never gotten him anything other than into deep shit, but they'd always had fun. He didn't know…there were so many things that were already wrong with this picture, they were already 'in it', why dig the hole deeper?

"Tsume and Kiba…"

"Are fine, we'll just tell them we got caught up in the investigation. Nothing that we can't lie our way through"

Which was all fine and true, expect they were both horrible liars. Toboe frowned. This was stupid. This was beyond stupid. This was one of their dumber moves…

"Hige, I don't know…"

"Listen buddy, we're gonna move on right? Probably in a couple of days, I'm _never _gonna see this girl again…"

Okay, so Hige had a point. Damn! Why was he so easily convinced? He knew. Deep down he really did know. It was because Hige was happy just being in the moment. It was something that Toboe wanted too, even though he couldn't quite enjoy it like the older boy, he still wanted the same things. The bottom line was that for all his faults, Hige would do the same thing for him.

"You owe me"

"I owe you so bad. I owe you my first born"

Toboe rolled his eyes. Blue was staring at them, she was happy too. Happy and afraid.

To be Continued…

* * *

Short chapter. Next update on Feb 27.


End file.
